


Broken

by DarthFeral



Series: Sith Rebels [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFeral/pseuds/DarthFeral
Summary: Lishte DeVerro is dead. Her older brother Teroan has also died, three years after his sister. Her younger brother Carson is so heartbroken that he runs away, trying to get away from his pain. He ends up on Korriban and enters the Sith academy, changing his name to Karrus, a word in his own language meaning 'Loss'. Mostly OCs, non-canon.





	Broken

She looks down at the crashing waves and cries softly. All her life, she has been in the slavery of chronic depression. At her best moments, she feels a lingering sadness that can't be chased out, but doesn't hurt too much. At her worst, she feels nothing at all. Her emotions refuse to express themselves, as if her heart and mind are frozen. At these moments, she feels like she can't move, can't speak, can't think, can't breathe. She feels like she is trapped in limbo between the world of the living and the world of the dead. And nothing matters anymore.

Staring over the edge, she doesn't feel the tears falling, but they fall. Her face is numb; her whole body is numb. She can't hesitate anymore, or she won't be able to do it. She screams aloud to the wind, "Help me!" but doesn't expect anything to happen. She doesn't even care that no-one can hear her, much less help her. She's already dead inside, so there's no point in living anymore.

With one last haunting shriek, she hurls herself off the edge of the cliff. She plummets like a stone, and finally hits the waves. Her death is instant, and soon, her body is lost to the sea. The only evidence of her ever being here is a single necklace, a locket, placed conspicuously on a rock near the drop. It is the locket which contains a hologram of her family, including her. She has edited part of it so that once the locket is opened, the girl in the hologram stays there for about one second, then flickers and disappears, leaving behind the word 'Goodbye', which also disappears soon after.

And when her brother comes to the cliff later, he finds the locket and sees its message. And he cries bitterly.

—————

It had been three years since Lishte DeVerro's suicide. Teroan, her older brother and the one who found her locket, had died grieving. He blamed himself for his sister's death, as he heard her voice through the Force (he had almost completed his training as a Jedi) but hadn't arrived in time to save her. Still blinded by despair, he made a lethal mistake in a training exercise and fell to his death. The irony was not missed by his younger brother Carson, who laughed brokenly at the fact that Teroan had died in the same way as Lishte. His parents were too devastated to notice that Carson was slowly being driven insane by the agony of loss.

Only one year later, he had had enough. On his thirteenth birthday, Carson stole a small ship and ran away from home.


End file.
